


Shock Treatment

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, kind of gross rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei's a bit like a lifeless doll, so it's interesting to see if they can actually shock some life into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Treatment

At first, when they enter the room, he doesn't even look up. He nestles back on his couch, nearly invisible among all the toys and presents -- balloons, teddy bears, cute cushions -- like he's a toy himself which, of course, he is. "Good morning, Sei," Virus calls.

"Ya-ho, Sei," Trip says.

His response is delayed; they're halfway into the room before he lifts his head, gives them both a small and meaningless welcoming smile. "Virus-san, Trip-san," he says, in his soft, meaningless voice. "Hello."

They've taken care of Sei for many years now -- for some meaning of the term. In some ways, they grew up together, although of course, it wasn't really _together_. But they've seen Sei through so many unimportant milestones of his life. They've plied him with all soft toys with which he would be unable to harm himself, which he's seemed to enjoy, or at least has kept around. They've told him stories of their exploits violent and otherwise, which he has listened to with a patience and blank curiosity. They have even invited him to be a secret member of Morphine, to be their hidden patron ("Because you're like a numbing shot straight to the veins, Sei-san." "Yeah, you're pretty addictive.") and he wears the same pin they both wear when doing Morphine-related things, a statement of solidarity between the three of them that probably means nothing to any of them. All these things Sei has accepted with a warm smile and a complete lack of life in his mesmerizing eyes, like a ghost that's pleasantly surprised to have people see him.

They've been with him through other things as well. They've sneaked out a vial of the fluid that was extracted from Sei's eyeballs for experimentation and showed Sei ("Hey, isn't it weird to see parts of your eyes on the outside, with your own eyes?" "Ah, as he says, it must be weird." Sei agreed, softly: "It's weird, of course," without any tone like it wasn't weird in the slightest). They've held his hand while needles were inserted into occipital lobe and described what was lighting up on the screen. They've helped control the implements and laughed when Sei says that, really, it's comforting to have someone he knows doing it. Comforting; what a useless term.

Sex, too. They're probably the only people who have fucked Sei, though who knows, really? Toue doesn't let many people in here, but if there's someone who could have meaningless sex with anyone he wanted, it was Sei, whose eyes would make anyone fall in love with him.

("Do you mind it?" "Yeah, you mind?"

"No. I'm glad it's you. Since you don't have real feelings, I don't feel like I'm forcing you at all.")

Well, they've done all kinds of things. Experiments in pain and pleasure. Each seem alike to Sei, who seems mostly surprised that his body can still feel sensations at all. He's a bit boring like that. They can romance him with chocolates and wine and rose petals and strip naked and make slow love to him, or torture him with glass and tacks, or eat food off him, and he reacts like it's all the same. It's dull. He's got nothing to him; he's just a doll who's meant to be played with, without any fear or relief, no heart-pounding terror or overwhelming satisfaction. 

("But then, that's what we like about Sei-san." "Sei's fine as he is." "We should get someone like that sometime, though." "Haha, yeah. We're thinking of the same person." "So we are.")

So when they enter this time and he smiles at them, it's just a reaction to the stimulus of their presence, nothing more. "You didn't bring Hersha and Berta today?"

They'd brought their allmates previously to see if there was any depravity at all that might get a response from him like it was a depravity. There wasn't.

"No, no," Virus says, handing Sei a small box of white chocolates. "We have something different tonight."

"A big climax," Trip adds, and hands Sei a small box of dark chocolates.

Sei tilts his head with another tiny smile. "That sounds interesting," he says, as if it doesn't really, and opens up the boxes, feeding the chocolates to them.

They accept it for a short while, hands roaming over Sei, and Sei goes a little paler as his heart starts to beat faster with the physiological response. Both of them have wondered, at times, if it's frightening to feel your heart pound when you've got a heart weak like Sei's, but then, maybe his paleness is also just a physiological response, like effort. Trip pulls Sei back into his arms, pinning him back against his chest so he can't move while Virus undoes Sei's pants, tugs them down his hips, leans down, takes him into his mouth. Sei doesn't try to resist, doesn't try to seize any control, just relaxes back against Trip with a little whimper, hat tilting down over his face a little from his head's weight on Trip's chest.

"We're going to treat you real nice today," Trip murmurs to him, as Virus slicks up his fingers and presses one into his ass.

"You're always nice to me," Sei murmurs.

"Hoh, are we?"

"You're the only ones who are."

It's absurdly funny, and Trip twists one of Sei's nipples roughly, grinds against his back as Virus sucks him, shoves another finger into him. Sei lets out a little sigh, perfectly relaxed as they maneuver him, hat finally tumbling off his head, rolling down his chest and bouncing off Virus's head. Virus makes a disgruntled noise.

"So~rry."

"Hn," Virus says disdainfully through his nose, and Sei laughs softly.

Virus gets a full four fingers into him -- a kindness Trip wouldn't have bothered with, but whatever, it's not like they're on the same wavelength all the time -- before Virus lifts his head. They haul him upright, and Trip undoes his pants, pushes Sei down onto his cock.

Sei lets out a little sigh, not even a moan, relaxed back against Trip and comfortable, tilting his head back onto Trip's shoulder. His hair tickles a little, but Trip doesn't bother moving yet, lifting Sei's legs up and apart. "Go ahead."

"Oh, thanks very much," Virus says, with a little sarcasm, and positions himself carefully, pressing in.

Their cocks press together too-tightly in the hot warmth of Sei's body and Sei does whimper then, a sound that's neither pain or pleasure but just stimulation. Virus presses Sei back onto Trip; Trip thrusts up and grinds Virus into Sei's agonizingly stretched ass. Whether or not it feels good to Sei is questionable, but not really the important issue here, and it feels good to them, and Sei is, at least, forced into himself for a while, unable to ignore his body, which is something like pleasure, right?

The stimulation must, at least, be enough whether or not it feels good, because Sei's dick is hard and leaking against Virus's stomach, and Virus laughs, teases him for it ("You like us very much, don't you?" "Haha, he likes us." "Oh. Of course, I like you very much.") and Sei's voice is stuttering and weak and undone when he answers, even though it's very much his usual sort of comment. He never lasts long, and truthfully he doesn't need to; his stamina is poor and his health is poor and his body is easily overcome if attention is focused on it, so regardless of anything else it's not long before he gasps, tightens weakly around them, comes.

Virus reaches up, tugs Sei's head forward with a fist in his hair, and kisses him, open-mouthed and wet, while Sei still gasps softly through his orgasm, and then Trip grabs a fistful of hair at the back of his head and yanks, kissing him upside-down and messily.

They come together, which couldn't have been more amusing if they'd practiced it.

After, Virus pulls out half to get a little space, though he doesn't lift himself off Sei, and Trip, indulgently, stays inside him. All three of them are breathing roughly, but Virus meets Trip's eyes through his steamy glasses.

It's time.

"Sei-san," Virus breathes into Sei's ear. "We've something to tell you."

"You might be interested," Trip murmurs into his other ear.

"Mmh...?" Sei is at his weakest, in a sense, when he is overstimulated physically rather than detached.

Virus lets out a soft laugh. "We found out something interesting about one of our friends."

"Kinda relevant."

"You see, you have a brother."

Sei goes stiff. Trip chuckles softly at the feel of it. "A brother-?"

"A younger twin brother," Virus agrees. "We were shocked when we found out."

"What a small world."

"So small. And would you believe, he has the same ability as yours, but the opposite. A destroyer of small, individual worlds."

Sei's fingers curl in Virus's shirt. "Virus-san... Is he here?"

"Nah." Trip answers for Virus. "Toue doesn't know about him, I guess."

"...I need to meet him," Sei says, and pulls on Virus's shirt so he's looking right into Virus's eyes. There's a spark of life in his eyes for once, possibly for the first time that Virus has seen, and it is intriguing yet also alarming. But, of course, they're safe from that entirely.

"How? It's not as if you can leave."

"Not like we can just bring him here either."

Sei hesitates a long moment. And then: "If Toue found out about him, he'd have to come here on his own, right?" 

Virus smiles at him. "Perhaps?"

Trip smiles too, seems to consider it. "Yeah, he'd have to, right? But we can't just tell Toue about this flat out, or he'll ask how we found out."

"Perhaps... Morphine could do something...?" Sei suggests.

"Oh, probably."

"Yeah, he has friends and family at all."

"We'll see what we can do, Sei-san."

"Just for you, Sei."

Sei's lips curl in what seems like a tentative smile. "Thank you," he breathes. "Both of you."

And then he goes limp entirely, abandoning his body. He's probably looking for more information, or giving up on feeling anything more now that he's overtired, overstimulated, shocked into an actual feeling.

So Trip pulls out too, and they tidy him and themselves up, and head out. Later, they will talk about it...

("That went well, didn't it?"

"It was surprising. Didn't think he had it in him."

"Even an empty doll can inspire a nightmare or two, I suppose."

"Yeah. It was like we'd planned it."

"Haha. Of course, we won't give Aoba-san up to Toue."

"Yeah. We're his biggest fans, after all."

"But one way or another, however it works out, we'll see something interesting, won't we?"

"From either Sei or Aoba. Yeah. It'll be interesting.")

...But for now, they just walk out together, shoulder to shoulder, as if they have something to do with each other or something foolish like that.


End file.
